Make A Man Out Of You
by BestxBeyblade18
Summary: Anastacia and Tyson have been a couple for a long period of time now and its getting to the point where she wants to be more involved in the training sessions. But Tyson is coming up with every excuse in the book to keep her away. A short TysonxOC series, filled with pure comedy. Written by OXAnn13OX and Marchell.
1. Chapter 1: Spitting

"How come you never asked me about going to your training session with you in the woods? I was waiting for a text or something to hang out today." The blonde girlfriend announced as she watched her world champion boyfriend walk up the garden dojo path looking a right mess covered in mud and grass stains. "Hilary told me if you must know." Anastacia added raising an eyebrow registering that the team manager wasn't invited either - Girls.

Scathing the back of his neck, Tyson had to be honest with his girlfriend who obviously didn't understand why girls weren't allowed on their wood training course. "Because it's a man thing." The world champion admitted to it - Running through the mud and training like a bunch of hooligans wasn't exactly how he saw his pitied blond girlfriend. "And you're not a guy hun."

Anastacia instantly just froze on the spot by the reply she received. So what if she wasn't a guy? That didn't mean she could release her inner tomboy self beneath all that girly surface. "But that's the whole point of being beyblade training buddies Tyson, we work together." She followed him inside the dojo with a anxious expression desperate to tag along this new training course. "Why can't I come?"

"Because Anastacia..." Tyson walked to his room to change into something cooler from the training. "We act like total men (slobs) we talk like men (about girls) and get to behave the way we want whilst training." His voice was slightly apologetic as Tyson tried to make his lover understand. Maybe he should just show her? "Like hocking phlegm" The faithful boyfriend gave Anastacia a quick example.

Dying to cringe with disgust at the thought of the soggy and thick spit, the blonde pushed that immaturity aside and drove her ambition to the limits. "I can do that, jeez you really don't know me do you?" Anastacia opened his bedroom window and leaned out into the fresh air. "You better be watching." Taking a deep snort as she pushed the snot into the back of her throat, the young girl closed her chestnut brown eyes tightly at the taste before spitting it sloppily out her mouth, as if the slime was dangling from her mouth. Stretching to the grassy ground.

Watching with amusement Tyson grinned, it was the first time that he had ever seen his beautiful girlfriend do such a disgusting guy thing. "Now try to suck it back up" Now in a playful tone, the young blader leaned out the other window to see her expression of the revolting task.

Forcefully spitting it out her mouth, the broad girl instantly glanced her chestnut brown eyes over her shoulder. "You can fuck off, I ain't doing that." Anastacia commented and placed her hand in his face to push him out the personal space playfully. "So do I get to come now?" She winked confidently, hoping he was to keep his end of the deal.

"I don't know if the experience will be good for you." Tyson paused for a moment to build up tension "Who knows? I might make a man out of you." The loving boyfriend said with a huge goofy grin plastered over his face. He did love his confident girlfriend, but it was still was a guy thing, training in the woods – she'll scream the wood down at first sight of a spider.


	2. Chapter 2: Farting

"Oh come on Tyson. Pleaseeeeeeeee." Anastacia begged sitting down on the sofa beside him as they were both trying to watch their favourite soap together on the television in the dojo front room. "Didn't I prove I was manly enough?" The blonde questioned and placed her hand onto his leg softly stroking up and down at a rapid pace, willing to do whatever it took to get a place in that new training.

A blush crawling up over the young males cheeks, Tyson sighed at his girlfriend, the blonde had so much power over him. "I told you hanging with us lot won't be good for you." He insisted again "Now lets see if the guy gets shot or not." The world champion tried to distract Anastacia with the TV, but she wasn't giving up.

Stroking her hand further up his leg, the girl smirked and leant forward closer to his ear, to the point her warm smooth breath was brushing against his earlobe. "What do I have to do?" Anastacia whispered in a low tone, already lost interest of the television drama by now as she lost the plot.

Not being able to think any longer, the feeling of the hot tension shooting throw Tyson's bloody going right to his groin. Oh damn it – Tyson thought as he blushed even more looking into his attractive girlfriends chestnut brown eyes. "Fart." Tyson said quickly – the most un-lady-like thing any girl could be asked to do. And one thing he had never seen Anastasia do - passing gas.

What a turn off - She thought to herself and instantly shifted away from her boyfriend. "Fart?" Anastacia repeated and raised an eyebrow. "I do that, just not in-front of you." Knowing it would be such a uncool stunt to pull in-front of your boyfriend who you think the world of, the last thing the broad British would want is for him to be disgusted in her.

"You see Hun." Tyson gave a goofy grin, winning this round. "Farting is just something guys do." Which was true, once they even tried to see how could do it loudest. "And I don't want you to get freaked out whilst being with us lot. Its a man thing." He spoke and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer against him. Tyson count help but blush at how pretty she is.

Not really knowing where to put her face, Anastacia wrapped her arms around him and refused to blush as this was an uncomfortable and unfeminine subject as it was. "What if I told you I just did?" Lying that he couldn't prove the silent type, which was mostly her case anyways. Resting her head against his chest to hear his little heart beat.

"I don't smell a thing you little liar." The Japanese male said in a playful tone whilst stroking one of his fingers gently over her right cheek. "You won't fart, you never do." Tyson was honest, he couldn't remember once that she had, whilst Tyson had let them rip a lot – Especially after a good curry.

The vile smell tip toed its way up the blonde`s nose and the instant reaction of the girl was to run away far as she could. Darting over to the exit of the dojo front room. "Tyson! That was vile!" Toxic and breath taking. "There is no way I'm doing that." Rushing over to her hand bag in the hallway and pulling out a cheap female bottle of perfume. So dead.

Laughing loudly from the pit of his stomach, as the toxic fumes took over the TV room, "I warned you it was not easy being made into a man" Tyson playful voice was filled with amusement of the substation, until his brown eyes caught what she was holding and his rich laughed stopped dead "No no." Tyson gasped watching as British woman held the perfume "Now be nice."


	3. Chapter 3: Peeing Outside

Crossing her legs anxiously as she stood in the centre of the public park looking a lemon; the broad blonde girl scanned her chestnut brown eyes around the busy surrounding, wondering where on Earth was the nearest bathroom. But the truth is, Anastacia had a phobia of using public bathrooms due to the fact they were filthy. "Tyson?" She mumbled faintly trying to grab his attention.

Taking in the fresh air, the Japanese male was enjoying their walk, it was a late afternoon and the growing male couldn't help but wonder what was for dinner, till he turned his head to glance at his attractive girlfriend who had a very odd expression over her face "What's up? " Tyson questioned pausing.

_How embarrassing_ - The British girl thought to herself as she began to cross her legs tighter because she felt her organs try to push the liquid out. "I really really need a wee." Anastacia answered anxiously and cracked an insecure smile. "Right now." The blonde added and began to grunt uncomfortably.

Blinking blankly for a second, Tyson wasn't sure if he heard right, but just then a small light bulb went on in the champs mind. It was time to put her off from wanting to go with him and the men on a forest training trip. _Oh she did look so cute all embarrassed_! "Then go? You wanted to hang with guys right." He let his words out in a goofy grin "Be a man and squat behind a bush." It was so hard not to laugh, whilst staying out of her reach. Tyson knew the feisty blonde would give him a right smack.

Feeling a huge red blood flow fill her cheeks whilst her stomach turned; Anastacia soon bit down on her lower lip and realized there was no other way unless the girl wanted to pee herself and embarrass her lovable boyfriend too. "Fine, but you better not peak!" She barked knowing he had his curious moments. But already the blonde was being fussy of picking a decent bush.

"Just relax and let it go, its not hard to wee in public." Tyson explained trying to set her feminine mind at ease "I do it all the time." _Okay maybe I shouldn't have said the last bit _– The teenager thought but soon shrugged it off, keeping an eye open, so no hiker comes by to see her little patch of land.

"Easy for you to say, you just poke out your..." Anastacia cut herself off as she pushed her clothing layers down before crouching down against the ground, feeling the fresh air breeze brush against her revealing mooning flesh. "Oh I can't do this, what if something bites me!" She squealed scanning on the ground for any bugs.

A soft chuckle escaped Tyson's lips hearing how his girlfriend was fussing "Oh bite them back…..or even better pee on them." The strong male teased still keeping a look out. "Stop fussing Hun." His voce softer now with a-bit more sympathy for her situation, guys had it a-bit more easy "Just relax, worst that could happen is you get tickled by some grass right." The ever patient boyfriend commented watching a bride in its nest.

Closing her eyes willing to get this over quick as possible, Anastacia took a deep breath and before she knew it the young girl was releasing her urine. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" She moaned. "That feels so good." She was relieved that she wasn't hitting either her pants or legs. "Right, got any tissue?" The most womanly part of the job.

"Tissue?" Tyson repeated her words slowly, oh damn he forgot about that little detail, leaning over the bush unable to resist a little peek "I am all out tissues Anastacia." The male said in a hushed tone. "Use a leaf ? Or just pull up your undies?" Tyson suggested leaning over just a little bit closer, unable to see a thing in the position.

_I am so gonna kill him_ - The British girl thought to herself and began to look inside her hand bag to spot a small dose. "Thank fuck for that." Wiping herself then dumping the yellow tissue, the girl stood up and went to pull up her pants but to pause. "TYSON GRANGER!" Anastacia screamed. "Your so in trouble!" Immediately the girl felt vulnerable as she yanked up her layers back up within a blink.


	4. Chapter 4: Personal Hygiene

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, the champion was enjoying a warm day outside. Rain had fallen this morning and left its moist smell, leaving the soil wet and the fresh. "Anastacia you're going to get mud all over your pretty shoes." Tyson commented in a teasing tone knowing how his girlfriend wouldn't like the dirt on her.

Rolling her chestnut brown eyes, the young blonde just folded her broad arms and sat down watching the show off brag about his amazing unbeatable beyblade in the park dish. "Tyson please don't. I ain't scared of a little mud, especially when I get to have a lovely warm shower when I get home." Anastacia slowly cracked a warm smile, playing along with this silly '_make a man out of you' game'_. "Besides, when was the last time you had a shower stinky?"

A grin slowly arose from Tyson's lips "A shower? Men don't have showers every five minutes." The Japanese male commented walking towards the attractive blonde. "You don't have a problem with a bit of man stench do you." The cheeky boyfriend asked; wondering if Anastacia was still going to insist on going out with him and the boys this weekend for some forest training.

Anastacia raised an eyebrow. "I don't mind the manly colognes, but I ain't a huge fan of the sweaty smell Tyson." The girl answered and gazed her chestnut brown eyes within his teddy bear brown eyes. "Besides, I couldn't go through two days without having at least a rinse." Anastacia stated slowly. This will be a game I will win - She thought to herself confidently.

"Should be proud your sweat." Tyson teased sitting down next to her "It shows you been working hard." The champ added in a cocky tone. _No way is she going to win him again at making her into a man_ – He liked his girlfriend just the way she was. "When training there's no showers around, you know." Which was only half true - There was rivers and so on.

Beginning to chuckle as she thought the comeback was the most decent one she`d heard in a long time, Anastacia placed her hand onto his broad shoulder proudly. "I love you, but you're taking a shower wither your like it or not." The masculine girl then thought about reversing it all. "Besides, I can imagine you wouldn't look at me twice if I never showered for days." Not that she`d ever do that of course, walking around feeling disgusting and greasy.

That was true; Tyson cringed at the thought of his beautiful girlfriend with a sweat stench. There a difference between good dirty and bad dirty. "Not like you would ever walk around in yesterdays clothes for a week." Something that Tyson had done a lot of because of traveling so much during tournaments there wasn't always clean clothes.

"But that's disgusting Tyson_." But if it was to prove a point or earn the ultimate female daredevil title_ - The broad blonde wasn't afraid to tackle it. "Would you still want physical loving in that state?" Anastacia burst out laughing, as she realized this could be more fun than she thought.

* * *

One day soon turned into two, bacteria collecting soon lead to paranoia, paranoia lead to smelling her armpits to sense a foul smell that she didn't recognise. Also the paranoia brought up glancing in the mirror every five minutes, as she was trying to find ways to get rid of the view of her greasy blonde hair. Anastacia couldn't take no more, sitting down on the kitchen table just staring her chestnut brown eyes down at her freshly made breakfast, the young girl felt too sick and disgusted in herself to feel the fact she deserved to eat.

"I GIVE UP!" Tyson stormed into the kitchen announcing his surrender "Take a shower! I am begging you!" The attractive male couldn't stand it his petite blonde girlfriend had stopped showering and changing her cloth and now Tyson hadn't even had been able to have alone time with Anastacia, not even one kiss, once since this game started!


	5. Chapter 5: Wolf Whistling

Ready to prove his point, the blue eyed American blond scanned around the Bey-City's main centre like a predator spotting some worthy pray for his rare and full attention. "12 o,clock Tyson." Max winked at this friend then placed his finger and thumb into his mouth to blow - Releasing a whistle, the type of whistle where woman stop dead in their tracks to see if the man is worth their attention. "Hehe." Max giggled innocently.

Knowing that he shouldn't really look at the girl that his best friend was whistling at, due to the fact he had a girlfriend of his own. The champion couldn't help it; he wanted to see if the girl stopped to look back. "Ooooh she stopped to look" Tyson stated laughing.

"No kidding. Isn't she the cutest? Here - Why don't you whistle and see who stops randomly." The Draciel holder was being sly about this, at least then he could argue the fact that Tyson wasn't whistling about a specific person. "I dare you."

"Your kidding right buddy?" Tyson said elbowing Max as his eyes scanned the area. _Why not_? It was just innocent fun, he was a man after all. "Fine I'll take that dare." Tyson confirmed and placed his forefinger and thumb to his lips pushing out a sharp random wolf whistle, curious to see who would pay attention to the game.

* * *

Picking up a stylish top, a younger brunette was out shopping with her best friend; she then paused to hear a super loud wolf whistle that sounded familiar. "Isn't that Tyson?" Kelly asked towards her blonde friend peeking through the shop window.

Standing with her hands slowly slipping into her jeans pockets, the curvy blonde raised an eyebrow as she scanned around the shop innocently to keep her face hidden from view. "Which way did he look when he whistled?" Anastacia questioned in a low tone.

"I don't know for sure, was looking down this way I think." Kelly said puzzled._ Why the hell would Anastacia's boyfriend be wolf whistling down the street like a lemon_? "Want to go get him?" The brunette suggested, keeping her voice down.

Not really knowing where to put her face as a twitch escaped her numb figure, the broad girl who knew she wasn't ugly glanced upon herself in her reflection and smirked. "Nah, I think it's cute seeing him get jealous." Anastacia hinted and walked outside the shop with her paid new stylish clothes that her boyfriend has obviously paid for. _He was going to pay for a lot more too_ - Anastacia thought to herself seeing Kai and Rei walk out the beyblade shop.

* * *

"I don't think anyone looked." Tyson said slightly shocked and surprised, tilting his head aside when he heard a sharp whistle echo, it came from a girl. "It's Anastacia" The Dragoon holder said stunned, looking in the direction it came from.

Max gasped as he spotted the Bladebreaker leader.

"Here we go. Another idiot to ruin my day. See you later Rei." The Russian snarled exiting the scene bored and took no notice of the wolf whistle.

"Later Kai." Rei said laughing to see two, what appeared be fan girls, heading their direction - The blonde one just wolf whistled and …"Look its Tyson and Max." Rei stated, but just watched Tyson marched their way like he was on some sort of mission.

"Anastacia! What are you doing whistling at other men like you're a guy! "The boyfriend snapped in a jealous tone.

The blond American bit his lower lip anxiously not believing how much trouble they were in. "Don't shout back, no matter what you do...Damn it." It was too late, the couple had started arguing in the middle of the shopping centre.


	6. Chapter 6: Fashion

Excitedly rushing over to the dojo back garden with a carrier bag filled with fashionable clothing that he`d ask for. Anastacia spotted the champion with his team and smiled. "Ty! I got em. Your new leather jacket and baggy jeans." Hinting at the new fashion style that he`s clearly failed to keep up with.

Enjoying his day with the boys, Tyson was having fun talking about what all guys love cars, beyblades, girls and food, it was unusual for boys to try to be better than the other – Bragging. But when Tyson heard his girlfriends cheerful voice the young male felt his heart warm. "Anastacia…Oooh you didn't." _Having your girlfriend improve your appearance was a 'NO NO' in front friends._

"Have a look handsome." The broad blonde was excited to see the reaction of when Tyson pulled out the nice clothing. "Look sexier than Bieber." She winked her chestnut brown eye ready for a hug and kiss of a 'thank you'.

"Bieber? That's so puffy." Tyson said without really thinking through what was coming out his mouth, at the moment he was concerned about how cool he looked in front his friends. "What's wrong with how I look now? Come on. Who would wear what Justin Bieber does?"

Standing in the background absorbing the view of the clothes over his best friends shoulder, Max cracked a smile at the clothing choice. "Ooooh." He chuckled and then turned his attention to Kai, who also has the same style of fashion taste. Baggy pants with a leather jacket.

Feeling her little heart sink in disappointment as her mind just didn't register properly why Tyson was being so ungrateful, the blonde bit her lower lip and felt her muscles tense. "Don't expect fuck all from me again." Anastacia snapped and turned on her heel to walk off quickly, embarrassed.

_DAMN IT_! - Tyson thought, knowing he was acting an ass. But no-one dresses their boyfriend like Justin B in-front of his friends. Tyson ran his fingers through his dark hair in frustration, before walking after the blonde "Anastacia wait up!"

"Someones in doo doo." Max gulped itching the back of his neck.

Walking into the dojo, slamming the doors closed behind her; the upset broad girl sat herself on his bed and leant her head against the wall, originally Anastacia came inside to cool off, but whenever he came after her, it only prepared the girl to store more comments mentally to pull his head off. "Go away." She hissed and folded her arms.

"Don't be mad" Tyson stated walking in, unsure if he would feel a shoe against his head or not. "You…..look I shouldn't have been so harsh, but you did bring up Justin Bieber in front of everyone. Guys just don't do that." He was trying to explain, but was only looking more of an idiot.

_And a shoe at the side of the head was a good idea in mind right_ now - Anastacia thought to herself and refused to look at him. "You asked me to buy you some up to date clothing because your style is stale, so I did!" Anastacia sighed and placed her head inside her hands. "The girls think purple would look sexy on you." Trying to convince him.

"My Style is Stale?" Tyson wasn't sure to be offended or not "You don't like the way I look? You're not supposed to say you don't like my appearance in front my friends." Not only did it hurt his feelings, but also his ego – Especially as his attractive blonde girlfriend thought he needed a make over.

Nobody twists her words without getting away with it. "You shown me up in-front of your friends. A typical bastard technique don't you think?" The blonde finally turned around to face him and looked her chestnut brown eyes filled with hurt within his. Guilt trip. "I`d never do that to you."

Feeling the guilt twist in his gut, it was hard to see the hurt in those beautiful eyes. "Its…I wasn't trying to show you up." He admitted before reaching out to stroke a strand of hair off her cheek.. "It's a man thing." Tyson tried to make her understand "You hurt my ego in front my friends and…..I am sorry for upsetting you."

"Just shut up and put the clothes on or I'm giving them to Max. He seemed interested."

"FINE! I'll wear them!" Tyson exclaimed grabbing the bag clothes walking into his bathroom to change.

A lil lie never hurt anyone? The chestnut brown eyed blonde clapped her hands excitedly and grabbed her camera phone before slunking over to the bathroom door to listen to the sound of the bag rattle and her boyfriend change. "You`ll be my new phone screen saver, imagine all the Kai posters being taken down on the girls bedroom walls." A moment to cherish forever right now, especially as purple was a major turn on for this young teenage girl.

Slightly nervous Tyson emerged from the bathroom, admitting that the clothes did feel very comfortable. He enjoyed the fit of it. Walking out Tyson's teddy bear brown eyes searched his girlfriends face – _Was she right about how he would look like?_

Instantly her camera phone flashed. "You look super yummy." Anastacia winked, already forgotten about the event earlier. "Don't you like it? The big leather jacket?" The blonde then slowly began to circle him confidently, very impressed.

"I guess its not as bad as I thought." The young male admitted, tugging on the fine leather jacket whilst enjoying her attention.

Walking towards the dojo back door, until something within the corner of his crimson eye caught his attention. The Bladebreaker leader paused at the sight of a front view within the bedroom window. Tyson was...Kai`s eyes widened, yet a faint grin appeared over his dry lips. "Tyson looks gay." The Russian wasn't going to drop this for a while, a useful subject to bring up in the middle of being wound up.


	7. Chapter 7: Paintball

Many events awaited a group of friends that Saturday, as they decided it's time for some action and fun. _What's more fun then shooting your best friends with paintballs?_ Tyson Granger couldn't think of a more fun way to spend his time, despite longing for some more alone time with his blonde girlfriend. _She would understand _– The Dragoon holder thought as he picked up his protective gear. "This is going to be so much fun! Too bad you can't join us." He said smiling towards his girlfriend who didn't seem impressed.

Standing in the changing rooms with her broad arms folded, the young girl bit her peached lower lip in frustration_. This whole male dominance stereotyping has gone too far_ - Anastacia thought to herself as she scanned her brown eyes around the scene and awaited for her boyfriend to run into the jungle to only come back with a load of coloured spots on him.

But here's the twist - Most of them spots were going to be from her - The confident girl grinned and paid her share at the reception before preparing everything herself. Nobody pushes her out without a good enough excuse.

Slipping on his helmet to protect Tyson's handsome face, he winked towards the not-so-happy blonde. "Cheer for me alright and watch your man kick everyone's ass." Tyson commented before he turned to walk into the jungle of obstacles; holding his powerful paint gun with his finger on the trigger, ready for action. The adrenaline started flowing through the Japanese males veins.

"Oh don't worry, many boys will cherish your girlfriend more than you do sometimes. Gimme 150 paintball ammo please." Anastacia grinned slyly to the bloke behind the desk before getting herself ready for this eventful moment. "Time to show Tyson how much of a man I am compared to him." The girl added to herself before jumping down into the obstacle jungle and scanning her chestnut brown eyes around the obstacles anxiously, nobody was to be seen just yet. Too soon - A nerve within her figure screamed as a pain vibration went straight up her arm muscle. "FUCK!"

"Hit and score!" A hyper active voice called out proud, he had finally got a good shot of a victim. Max was starting to enjoy this game, that was until his blue eyes widened as her recognized who the player is he just nailed on the arm "Anastacia." Max gasped, he hit a girl! "Tyson went that way!" He quickly squealed to his best friend to avoid the guilt building up.

Not believing the amount of pain a small paintball could cause - The broad girl just waved with her other free hand anxiously. "Chill out Max. Its cool." Anastacia called out before slowly slipping out the picture to follow where Max had pointed. "I bet he`ll be the loudest one in the jungle if he got shot." The beyblading girl hid behind a rock before awaiting for the signal.

"OW!"

_Bingo_. Anastacia picked up her gun and fled over to the scene cautiously. Hiding within a bush and laying on the ground. "GRANGER!" The weapon was released and aimed at his tail bone.

A loud yelp escaped Tyson's lips as the sting started to burn his tender flesh. "Who would shoot a man there!" Tyson yelped his voice was high with pain and anger - _A shot like that had to be against the rules_! Turning around to hurt at whoever pulled the trigger – Tyson froze and his heart started to pound against his chest. "What the hell Hun!" The male gasped running his hand over the aching spot. "What you doing here shooting me!? That hurt" Tyson demanded.

A grin appeared over the blondes peached lips as she got up from her hiding spot and walked over to him in a slow and cool manner. "I`m glad it did Ty, because today is gonna be the day I show you, what a man you have made out of me." Anastacia winked and aimed her gun again at his nipple, firing sharply with passion. "Could get used to this." Anastcia added and chuckled innocently not feeling one bit guilty after how much of a prick he`d been to her lately about the training secrets and comments, of how he was supposed to be dominant because he was the man. _No sir, not this girl._

Yelping in pain, it felt like Tyson's nipple was on fire whilst a bright pink spot appeared over his clothing. "Come on! You have proved your point enough!" Tyson pleaded in pain knowing that he had gone a little too far with his macho man act, but his beautiful blonde girlfriend was about to paint-ball him to death!

Anastacia raised an eyebrow. "You giving into a girl big man?" She questioned sarcastically, before pausing at the sound of a gunfire. The girl then yelped in pain at source from her hip. "WHO WAS THAT?!" Anastacia gasped and turned around to see where the bullet had come from - Up high in the fake trees, a broad Russian bluenette with a huge grin upon his face.

"Two in one. Not bad huh Rei?" The Bladebreaker leader commented quite proud of his findings when firing another bullet at the couple who were just standing there in the surroundings. "Oh and another one, my finger generally slipped then." Kai was enjoying himself taking the piss big time.


	8. Chapter 8: Clear Out

One after another, clothes began flying out the wardrobe and so was the young blondes temper. Day after day this kept happening and it got to the point where it was getting too irritating, not only did it waste time, but digging through old clothing was a nightmare! "TYSON!" The broad girl snapped. "I ain't going out to this fucking meal, were clearing out our clothes." Anastacia added chucking out all the clothes in the wardrobe into a huge pile of hers and Tyson`s.

"Have you lost it?!" Tyson said as he walked into the bedroom with a puzzle expression to see piles of clothing. "Why would I want to toss out my stuff! I rather toss out your stuff, you don't wear half of them." He accused her. Being a man, Tyson liked keeping his cloths till they appeared ripped or was too small to fit over his gown body. Its just a man thing.

Nodding a no walking over to him. The young girl was prepared for this because it always ended up in a an argument every time they went to do a clear out, even if she did it when he was out training. "Fine. I got an idea, every time I chuck something. So have you." Anastacia saw a grin rise over his dry lips and the same happened upon her peachy lips. "You go first."

Tyson saw a lot of opportunities in her offer for one thing, if she tossed out something he loved – he could have his revenge. "You got a deal." The champ said with a goofy grin over his handsome face, his teddy bear brown eyes scanned her pile of clothes ready to make his pick. "This goes first" Tyson reached into the pile pulling out rather old looking pink skirt he hasn't seen her wear it in ages.

Not too bothered about his choice, the predator scanned over her pray of clothing then paused seeing something Anastacia has despised for a loooooong time and the only time he worn it was to rile the ass off her. "These pair of shoes are out. Their manky and old." Picking them up and tossing them to the other side of the room in the new BIN pile.

"That's not fair! Their …their… oh fine." Tyson wanted to sulk, but he resisted it knowing that it was for the best, they smelled of old cheese anyways, and not the expansive French kind. "This." Tyson said holding up a night gown "Its old and hot. It itches me when you sleep in it next to me." With that Tyson tossed it carelessly to the bin pile.

Anastacia`s jaw dropped. "Keeps me warm in the winter!" She barked before picking up a silk pair of boxers. "Their getting too small." Tossing them over into the pile without realizing within her little mind, that men had a bigger ego than she expected.

_THIS MEANS WAR_! "I loved those pair!" Tyson snapped and gripped one of her tops "You out grown this." Tyson said hinting at how her breasts have grown. Tossing the soft top to where his shoes laid abandoned "And those high heels, you can hardly walk in these. You will break your neck eventually."

"You chuck them aside and I swear to ..." Too late "Your ass out grown them not your..." A blush appeared over her toned cheeks as the British girl then looked where his little teddy bear eyes were looking. "Ooooh no." She picked up his old vest with a hole in. "This stinks and was there since I moved in." Deliberately throwing it in his face.

"You didn't! Grandpa gave me that!" He stated feeling the lump in his throat to mourn for his loss. "You want to get nasty? I can get nasty too" The male commented and his searched through her pile pulling out a sweater " This is out of fashion." Bright pink, but it had a hole in the side where their dog had ripped it during rough housing - _Good old Bruno_.

Tempted to chuck away the things he enjoyed, the young girl began to pick at her own pile. All her old pretty outfits and bra`s. "Your just chucking half of mine away because I'm chucking away personal stuff. Fine, I'll chuck these." Tossing them into the pile deliberately waiting for her passionate loving addicted boyfriend to dive after them fetch them. "3...2...1"

"NOOOO!" Without thinking twice, Tyson tackled the pile gathering all the exotic clothing. "Don't you dare go that far! They are priceless." He teased_. Okay maybe tossing eachother`s stuff wasn't the best idea, especially as his girlfriend was going too far!_

Anastacia giggled. "Let me handle the clearing out. Yea?" The blonde concluded and watched him bring the clothing back over. "I do love you but you're a pain in the ass." She mumbled and placed her hands onto his warm blushing cheeks.

_Damn it_ - Tyson thought. She did have a point, maybe this wasn't a guy thing; sorting clothes is a woman thing. "Okay but, just don't toss out my favourite stuff." The young male said in a gentle tone with puppy eyes. "I love you to."

Pressing her peached lips against his cheek softly before crouching down to the pile again; Anastacia picked up one of her old underwear before flicking them at him playfully. "Yes I know Tyson. I won't chuck your handsome stuff. Like this." The broad girl felt her muscles tense when she held up a broad purple jumper. The jumper and ultimate weakness to Anastacia. "YUM!"


	9. Chapter 9: Bedroom Secrets

The amazing feeling of walking freely to your girlfriend house, could give anyone a sense of excitement as woman could be so unpredictable at what the day could bring. Tyson smiled to himself as he greeted his girlfriend`s mother in a friendly tone and walk toward Anastacia's room. Tyson had not seen her yesterday, she went to the city with her parents. But now he could wrap his arms around her again and it made his male ego expand. Tyson stopped in front of her pink painted bedroom. "Tell me how much you missed me." The champion announced but paused spotting something new against her wall "What is that?".

Blu-tacing her new calendar to her bedroom wall, the young blonde froze and slowly scanned her chestnut brown eyes over to where she heard the prideful voice appear from. "Hello handsome, thanks for the non-stop harassment yesterday." Anastacia winked and teased before walking over to him for a hug, proud he spent all that time texting her. "But that? It's my new 2012 calendar. Like it?" The British girl questioned and sighed at her little JLS. The new hot boy-band for Britain.

Not quite sure how to react to this new development, the feeling of possessive jealousy was eating at the young champion, to a point he would stop thinking about what he is saying._ Having your girlfriend put up some other men posters on her wall cannot be normal. Can it_? "Yea I know who they are." Tyson said trying to sound not bothered, he didn't want to be that type of boyfriend to throw a fit about small things. "But why are they on your wall and not me?"

Feeling her chestnut brown eyes widen in an amused manner, she held in her pile of laughter in as much as possible to avoid adding fuel to the fire that was burning within his teddy bear brown eyes. "You are everywhere in my life. You made me put you as the screen saver on my phone, you're in all the photo frames and my pc is full of you." Anastacia answered and placed her lips softly on his warm cheek.

"But I am not on your wall. They are." Tyson said sounding more like a little childish, but he didn't care. The Japanese males pride didn't like it and couldn't compete with a boy-band. "And to be fair you're the screen saver on my phone too." He tried to make his argument look more reasonable, but when Tyson looked down into Anastacia brown eyes and cheeky smile, nothing made sense.

The best way to make a boyfriend forget this? Bribe ;) - Anastacia grinned to herself and raised an eyebrow. "And when we were friends you didn't have a Jennifer Lopez wallpaper on your phone." The blonde instantly burst out laughing as she knew she`d back the champion into a dangerous corner and that's when things would get out of hand with his sharp tongue, but Anastacia quickly tamed that. "Look, why don't we make our own calendar then?" Hinting at not just any ordinary calendar, an experimental one ;)

Tyson was just about to snap when her words registered him "Our own calendar?" He looked up at the posing boy band once more, this could be a good idea Tyson's mind started to have a light-bulb moment, he then looked back at Anastacia "Alright then we can do….." Something caught his eye on the shelf next to his beautiful girlfriend "Justin Bieber nail polish? YOU DIDN'T!" Tyson exclaimed then looked down at Anastacia's hands to see her fingers nails covered in the Bieber fever nail polish.  
_  
NOOOOOOO!_

_It could have been worse_ - Anastacia thought to herself with a huge gulp entering her throat knowing her boyfriend really was going to dig into her just as much as her father does about the nail polish and calendar. "It could have been Kai." She sighed ready to explain that the polish was out of curiosity and the calendar was because the whole house liked JLS - Even her mother ;)

"Don't even go there!" Tyson shouted officially lost it.


	10. Chapter 10: Old Photographs

"Oi Romeo!" A cheeky blonde grinned as she walked of the old closet carrying a small book that was plastered with photos inside. One of the many that was within the closet. "Look what I've found. Oh man this will bring back some memories." Anastacia added and sat upon the bedroom bed beginning to scan through it with excitement.

"Where do you keep finding this stuff?" The handsome male asked stepping towards his attractive girlfriend. _What did she get this time?_ "Pictures, wow we forgot had that box of it." Tyson commented sitting down on the bed next to her, leaning against his blonde girl to see what memories she had managed to save up for them, whilst taking in her sweet scented perfume at the same time.

A giggle escaped Anastacia's mouth as she pointed to their face pulls in particular photos. "You have such a big mouth." The young girl stated and then turned her attention to the next picture. "Look, the time I put your hat on whilst putting make up on you when we were travelling to your charity match on the bus." They had some good times to cherish and the broad blonde was grateful for every moment.

"I was so close to strangling you that day." Tyson grinned "But I did get my revenge." The confident teenager stated when he picked up a picture where Anastacia's hair was a bright blue colour form a prank he pulled on her "Took a few months to wash out." He pointed out with cheeky tone.

Rolling her chestnut brown eyes at the thought of how annoyed that situation made her. The British girl turned the page and raised an eyebrow. "Have you put this photo in there?" Anastacia's face lit up like a tomato at what the image was and her skin began to burn. "That should be in the other book." Meaning the private one.

Tyson's cheeks started to turn a soft red colour as his teddy bear brown eyes studied the erotic image that was clearly taken in a moment of passion, just looking at the picture Tyson's blood started to heat and flow to all sorts of unmentionable places. "I might have forgotten to put it back." The champ admitted, he had looked at the pictures during some of his 'alone time'.

"You did not just admit that to me." Anastacia instantly burst out laughing not believing her boyfriend was still satisfying himself knowing they had their loving often with his greedy appetite. "I can't believe that, who's making a man out of who now huh?" The blonde rested her head on his broad shoulder not too fussed about it.

"I didn't admit to THAT!" Tyson laughed and blushed embarrassed "I am a man, that picture just proves it, and you being my girlfriend, are proven to be a woman by this picture. See or shall I point out some more details in it?" Tyson said with a goofy grin.

Closing the book after calming down, the British girl kissed his cheek still blushing. "Please tell me you haven't shown your friends stuff." Knowing what bragging rights a man had when he`d got physical with his girlfriend, the whole world suddenly had to know about it – Especially with him being famous at such a young age. "Tyson?"

"I was tempted to brag about my beautiful girlfriend, but I didn't want anyone to see you in that way, so no." It was a honest answer, Tyson didn't want any other man to see his girlfriend`s bare skin "Its a man thing." he added proudly warping his arm around her waist.


End file.
